Harry Potter and the Riddle
by PrettyLittlePopsicle
Summary: Set in Harry's fifth year. Ruth Riddle struggles with moving on after her best friend, Cedric, was murdered by her father or what's left of her father, Lord Voldemort. She eventually finds comfort in Harry as they help each other. Better summary inside.
1. Summary

**Disclaimer: I do not own the books, the main plot of the stories, or the characters, except Ruth Helen Riddle. She's all mine(: **

**AN: Okay so i promised you a better summary. And here it is: **

Ruth Helen Hunter was born the daughter of Helen Hunter, a mere muggle, and the infamous soon to be dark lord, Tom Marvolo Riddle (I know I know. THE Tom Riddle sleeping with a muggle? Seems near impossible right? Wrong. It did happen. Riddle is a guy after all, no matter how twisted and psycho he is now, and guys need to fuck. It's like the number one thing a man needs most in life: sex.). Nobody, but her best friend, Cedric Diggory, knows she's the secret daughter of Lord Voldemort. Not even Voldemort himself knows Ruth's true identity. Voldemort had murdered her mother just days after she was born because he was too disgusted with himself to let the muggle live, not knowing he left her, his daughter to be raised by an old bedridden lady. Ruth was sent to live with her sick grandmother, who soon died when she reached age 6. She was then sent to live with Aberforth Dumbledore, a old friend of her deceased uncle. She was raised in the wizard world, taught to hate not fear Lord Voldemort. She is now in her sixth year (Harry's fifth year). And according to Harry, Cedric was just brutally murdered by Lord Voldemort the summer before. No one believes him. Even his best friends Ron and Hermione are a little doubtful of the events that happened that unfaithful night. Ruth believes him though. And she is dead set on finding out what really happened that night. Her and Harry have never spoken to each other before. The boy who lived doesn't even know she exists. But that's all about to change.

**AN: Alrighty then. I hope you give this story a chance. I'm up for suggestions and comments to improve my story. So please review(:**


	2. The start of a beautiful friendship

**Disclaimer: We all already know that I am not JK Rowling. And therefore, I do not own the Harry Potter series or any thing related to it. Well besides this story. . And Ruth. I own Ruth! :D**

**AN: I got the idea of this story from listening to Nickelback's songs "Too bad" and "Never gonna be alone". Who knew music lyrics could be great inspiration for story ideas.? Anyway so i made an unofficial play list for this story. Listen to these songs. These artists are pretty amazing. Trust me not all of their songs are as depressing as this play list. I just chose the more depressing lyrics because this story can get, well, pretty depressing. Hello people, it **_**is**_** a tragedy!**

**Nickelback - Too bad**

**Nickelback - Never gonna be alone**

**Nickelback - When we stand together**

**Secondhand Serenade - Something more**

**Secondhand Serenade - Stranger**

**Yellowcard - Rough landing Holly **

**Coldplay - Paradise**

**Paramore - Playing God**

**Two door cinema club - What you know**

**One Republic - Secrets**

**30 seconds to mars - Hurricane**

**30 seconds to mars - The kill**

**30 seconds to mars - This is war**

**Breaking Benjamin - I will not bow**

**VersaEmerge - You'll never know**

**Miley Cyrus - When i look at you**

**Switchfoot - Revenge**

**Muse - Resistance**

**Breaking Benjamin - Blow me away**

**Secondhand Serenade - Stay away**

**Bruno Mars - It will rain**

**Bruno Mars - Count on me**

**Demi Lovato - Give your heart a break**

**AN: I edited the first chapter cause i noticed i had a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes. I was never good at grammar or spelling anyway. Anyway please review!  
><strong>

**Chapter 1: The start of a beautiful friendship**

As I stand on top of the astronomy tower, I muse about how unfair my life is. I had learned three things in the past year. One, I'm not deserving of a happy ending. My father makes sure of that. He killed off my uncle, my mother, and finally my best friend. Second, my true path, no matter how hard I try to change it, ends with the demise of Lord Voldemort. I have to die to rid the world of that man. It is my destiny. Many believe it is the boy who lived that's suppose to end Lord Voldemort. But they are wrong. And third, I am truly my father's daughter. I have his luscious long locks, his dark haunting eyes, his straight perfect features. But more importantly i have his cold calculating personality. How I got into Hufflepuff? Maybe it was my pathetic desire to always please everyone.

It's been three months since Cedric was killed. I cried at first, pathetically. Now? I just feel numb. I feel rage sometimes too, like now. Sometimes I feel so much rage I want to go to Voldemort myself and kill him in cold blood. But I am no murderer.

And other times I just want to crawl up in a corner and never get up.

But lately, I want to track down Potter and get some answers. It shouldn't be as hard as I make it out to be. I mean, no one is actually talking to him. He's all alone. Just like me. But I'm a coward. The truth is too painful to think about. So I don't wish to subject myself to the harsh cruelty that is reality. Not when it comes to Cedric. He was all I had. He was my best friend. He was the guy I fell in love with my third year. He was the guy that every girl wanted. And I had him. Well I thought I did. That is until that trollop, Cho Chang, came along and came between us last year. What did she have that I didn't? Apparently him, his attention, his affection and love. She had an exotic beauty to her that I could never have. She had a beauty that had drawn Cedric right in. He always said I was too beautiful for him, too perfect. I have a sculpted statue beauty, too flawless, just like my father. I thought that was the preferred beauty men want, right? Not with Cedric. It was Cho this, Cho that. I am not jealous. You can't be jealous of a bloody tart.

But it seems now Cedric wasn't enough for Cho. She had to lead on Potter too. Not that I care. Of course I don't care. It's just I. .

"Bloody hell! Ouch!" I heard someone yelp. But I couldn't see anyone there. I had heard footsteps. So at the right moment I threw a stinging hex at them. And got him, whoever he is.

"Who's there? I demand you show yourself right this instinct!" I called out, wand still in hand. Suddenly I saw a hand reach up and quickly yank off it's cloak. I threw another hex at the sudden appearance of a pale face. . . hitting THE Harry Potter right in the nose!

"Shit! I'm sorry! You scared the bloody hell out of me you git!" I practically screamed as I rushed to his side to see the damage I had inflicted. When I got to his side, there was a pool of blood around his head and covering his face.

Momentarily forgetting about the fact that I could use a simple cleaning spell with my wand, like an idiot, I ripped off my tank top and started wiping the blood off his face.

"Ugh. That really hurt." I heard him mutter in pain.

"I know! I'm so sorry!" I said in panic, wiping the rapidly forming blood from his face. As I was leaning over him, his eye lids suddenly snapped open showing beautiful bright emerald green eyes. Eyes of Avada Kedavra green. The same green curse at the hands of the dark lord that killed both our mothers. I shuffle a gasp as his hand snaps up to grab my other hand.

"Tergeo," he mumbled. Oh yeah, I forgot. Now I really feel like an idiot.

"Tergeo!" I quickly say and watch as the blood quickly disappeared from his struggles to get up. "No! Stay down please. You lost a lot of blood." He just nodded silently as he stared at my chest. Wait stared at my chest?

"Why are you just wearing a bra?" He mutters, half dazed. Then he quickly turned his head away, embarrassed. I quickly look down and notice I am, in fact, wearing only my bra. I blush as I quickly conjure a new tank top.

"Sorry." I mumble, looking away.

"It's alright." He mumbled.

"Well, ah, why were you sneaking up on me?" I say quickly, trying to change the subject as the silence became too awkward for my liking.

"I wasn't sneaking up on you! I didn't think anyone would be up here at three in the morning!" He said, quickly sitting up so his head was at level with mine.

His beautiful eyes again captured me in their gaze. And I couldn't look away. He's so beautiful. His dark hair fell messily on his forehead, partly covering his right eye. His straight nose and sharp cheek bones just added to his beauty. His lips, full and, ironically, blood red, parted as if he, too, was taken aback by my beauty.

And I leaned forward until our lips were only an inch away and I felt his warm breath on my lips. His eyes closed, finally breaking the spell we seemed to be under. And so I quickly reached up and pulled off his now broken glasses. "You know your glasses are pretty ugly. I'm sure you're glad I managed to break them beyond repair." I mutter, still a breath away.

"Yeah I guess I am somewhat thankful to be rid of them." He mumbled, eyes still closed. "But now I can't see." He said, amused, as his eyes snapped open.

"Well why wear those hideous glasses when you can just use a spell to fix your eye sight?" I giggle. Yes I, Ruthless Hunter, as everyone has taken a liking to call me, just giggled. I am officially losing my mind.

"You can use a spell to fix your eye sight? For good? You have to show me!" He quickly said, excited.

"Okay." I laugh, quickly muttering the spell. I watched as his pupil seemed to shrink half it's size and his eyes sharpened.

"I can see! Bloody Hell! I can see!" He practically screamed (in my face, might i add). He quickly stood up, dragging me with him. Laughing excitedly, he easily swung me around in circles as if I was a weightless doll and not over a hundred pound sixteen year old girl. He grabbed me into a hug. I stiffened immediately. But he didn't seem to notice as he whispered in my ear, "I can see. I can see so clearly. I feel like a blind man seeing for the first time. Thank you so much!"

I quickly shove him away. "Yeah. Yeah. You're welcome. Now back off. Personal space bro."

He looked at me, half confused, but still amazed. "Bro?"

"Oh. I spent every summer in America since first year. It's just a slang word over there." I say, awkwardly.

"Bro." He says, testing it out on his tongue. "Bro." He says again. " I like it." Suddenly he laughs uncontrollable. And I soon join in.

After we calm down he says quite suddenly, "You remind me of someone. Of a boy i met in my second year. Would you happen to be related to Tom, Tom Riddle?"

**AN: Okay so that's the ending of the first chapter. Please review and let me know if I should actually continue this story. Sorry for the cliff hanger. I'm actually still trying to come up with the final edit of that scene. Anyway review! Next chapter will be up soon. It's almost done.  
><strong>

**- Pretty Little Popsicle**


	3. Late night giggles and shouts

**AN: Okay. First I must apologize to all those who _are _actually following this story. Its been so long. But I didn't abandon this story. I was just going through some tough shit. I'm not going to get into any details because it's personal. But my uncle had died. And it was really tough on the family. But I'm back! And I'm going to try to keep a consist update schedule and have a new chapter every week and a half. Anyway enough with my rambling. This is chapter 2. Remember lovelies review!**

After we calm down he says quite suddenly, "You remind me of someone. Of a boy I met in my second year. Would you happen to be related to Tom, Tom Riddle?"

I was in state of shock. No one has ever seen the true resemblance between me and my father. Not even Dumbledore. And here he is, THE Harry Potter, questioning my inheritance.

So I bluntly and stupidly lied through my teeth. "No I'm a mud-.." I cringe. "I'm a muggleborn."

"Oh. You are? You look like a pure blood or at least a half blood." He said thoughtfully with a little suspicion in his eyes, his painfully beautiful green eyes. "Do you know who Tom Riddle is?" He asked, but he spoke the words in a way as if he knew the answer would automatically be no.

"Yes i do." I say quietly, turning away from him to peer over the ledge out onto the grounds.

"You do?" He asked surprised.

"I just said I did, didn't I?" I snapped back, feeling a little apprehensive, talking about my father.

"Sorry." He muttered, coming to stand beside me. After a couple minutes of silence, he asked, "What's your name?" I was so lost in my own thoughts that I was quite startled and yelped.. only a little small sound, but that seemed to echo around us.

"I huh well it's Ruth, Ruth Hunter. But I'm more commonly known as Ruthless Hunter the puff." I say absentmindedly. Then feeling incredibly stupid for saying that out loud to this cute boy, cursed and turned away from him, face slightly pink.

"Oh yeaaa. I've heard about you. Everyone talks about you." He says thoughtfully.

"Oh really?" I tease. "And pray tell, what does _everyone _say about me? All good things I hope." I smile teasingly at him. Then as the thought comes to me, I turn away. "Though I doubt it."

"Why do you doubt it?" He says quietly.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because everyone hates me."

"But why?"

"I don't know, okay, you you annoying Griffindor, you frustrating git, you. . Ugh!" I snap, whirling around to face him. I glared at him with pure hatred. I hated him for making me feel this, this weakness, for making me lose my closure. He made me get all hot tempered and just angry. He made me feel sad. With just one simple encounter he turned my world upside down. FUCK. I glared at him even deeper with loathe. Some small part of me knew I was being completely irrational, thinking this one boy was to blame for everything. But damn it, I was tired and cranky. I just wanted to cry. Tears prick my eyes as I thought about the reason I was up this late to begin with: my nightmares.

"No it is NOT okay!" He says back just as loud, if not louder. He looked angry. i wondered why for a brief second. It was probably because you yelled at him like a lunatic, dumb ass, a small voice in my head commented.

"And why the hell not?" I yell back, getting more angry. For what reason? I do not know. "Everyone hates me. They always have. Why should they not? I'm cruel. I'm cold hearted. I'm a terrible friend. I'm a terrible daughter. I'm just like him." I start off yelling, but whispered hoarsely towards the end. I was about to cry. I needed to get out of here and fast. I turn and start briskly walking away.

He reached out and caught my arm with quick seeker reflexes. "Wait. No don't go! I'm sorry for yelling at you. I didn't mean to upset you. I have a temper you see."

I sigh. "It's fine. Why are we even arguing? This was stupid."

"It was, wasn't it?" He said quietly, still not releasing my arm. "It's late. We're both over tired I guess."

"Yeah it is late, isn't it?" Eyes locked on his, I noticed he still didn't release my arm, but rather used my arm to pull me closer. He pulled me so close that I could count every freckle on his nose. There was exactly 7. We were so close I could make out a little beauty mark he had below his right eye. I could see every flicker of emotion in his green eyes clear as day. I could feel his breath on my face. I could smell his sweet, yet rough scent of velvet, man cologne, and vanilla. I could smell the chocolate on his breath. I close my eyes wondering if his tongue would taste as delicious as he smelled.

I snapped my eyes open and notice he had moved even closer. I lick my eyes. My action was mirrored by him. He licked his lips, not mine. Though I found myself thinking I wished he had licked mine. God I'm losing my head over some guy.

He smirked and looked down at my lips, running his tongue lightly over his bottom lip. I tipped my head up and rubbed his nose lightly with mine.

And as his lips finally touched mine, I found myself thinking how idiotic I was for letting him.

**AN: How was it? I wrote this in less than an hour, just so I could finally update this story. Sorry if its crappy and short. But I'm hoping to get inspiration and make chapter 3 better. It should be up by next week. I'll try to have it by this weekend, but I doubt it. I have exams this week. Bleh. But anyway review!**


End file.
